When transporting fishing rods and reels, for example, from a residence to a marina site or other location, the fishing rods and reels can become scratched or damaged, and can even be stolen, if the fishing rods and reels are merely stacked or bundled together and placed in a vehicle, such as a bed of a truck. This issue is further compounded by the fact that most late model pickup truck beds are shortened to a length shorter than an average fishing rod. To transport fishing rods and reels in trucks with a shorter bed, the fishing rods and reels typically have to be laid in the truck bed at an angle forcing the fishing rods and reels to be stacked on top of one another in order to be placed in the truck bed. Fishing rod and reel combinations can have a significant and substantial monetary value, for example, ranging from a few dollars to thousands of dollars, depending on the style, type, brand, and quality of the fishing rods and reels. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the risk of unwanted damage to and potential theft of the fishing rods and reels.